


The story of October 31st

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece





	The story of October 31st

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Geschichte eines 31 Oktobers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985191) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece). 



Voldemort stood outside the Potter´s home, his destination. He hoped if he killed the boy of the Potters, he could spread his reign over the whole UK. Who or what should stop him? The muggles? Laughable.  
He was already dreaming of what he would do if he had conquered the British island. Internally, he already rubbed his fingers against each other and had a diabolic grin on his face.  
"I hope you didn't lie to me, Pettigrew," Voldemort said to his only companion that night, looking at him from above.  
"Nnnn ...Of course not, my master. I would never do that!", Stuttered Pettigrew, giving in to the gaze of his master aus.

Lightning fast, like a cobra attacking, Voldemort's hand speed out and gripped around Pettigrew's neck.  
"I hop this for you, Pettigrew. Otherwise, your death will be a slow own," he hissed, which scared his companion even more than he bevor.  
Pettigrew shook his head wildly and already turned red in the face, because his master's hand prevented him from breathing properly. He still looked at him from above before he finally let go of him. After a powerful deep breath, Pettigrew, still red in the face, pointed to the house in front of them.  
"This is the House of the Potters, my master," Peter said vehemently to him.  
“We'll see. Wait for me here, Pettigrew," Voldemort said before approaching the house.

With an upheld head and sure of himself, Voldemort walked towards the gate in the fence. His gaze landed on the sign on the gate, which proclaimed in large bold letters:

"This is where the Potters live:  
James Charlus, Lily Jiljana  
Harry James "

Without really dwelling on it, he opened the gate, which squealed quietly before it was completely open. With targeted steps, Voldemort approached the front door of the house and pulled his wand out of his holster.  
"DEPULSO!" Voldemort yelled into the silence of the night and a glaring white light enveloped the door in front of him.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Lily Potter woke up that morning as someone was tugging violently on the sleeve of her pyjamas. Still leveled by sleep, she turned to the starting point of this morning’s disturbance. Standing there still in his own pajamas, she saw her so: Harry.  
"Who has freed you?" She muttered sleepy the question to her young son.  
"Mom up?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the left and looking at her with his deep green, hers, eyes.  
“Mum still wants to sleep Harry,” Lily replied to her son, who continued to look at her with his bright gaze.  
"Mum up," Harry repeated himself, shifting his head to the other side.  
“Come here little man,” Lily said only, pulling Harry into th bed, which she shared with her husband.  
“Now we're sleeping another Round,”' Lily whispered as she taken Harry under the covers with her.  
Harry immediately cuddled up to his mother and enjoyed the closeness to her, which could be seen from his thick smile.

James, who had taken Harry out of his room, watched his wife talk to their son and get him to bed with her. He had hoped that he could make Lily happy if she could still sleep with Harry, as she had seemed very tense the night before. He glanced again into his and Lily's bedroom before walking away just as quietly as he had come.

In the kitchen, he took a sip of the coffee that one of their two house elves freshly brewed for him and Lily each morning. As always, it was perfect. You could not expect anything else from house elves. After all, they literally lived to serve their masters. It had taken day and he had to get one of the books from the Potter library, but he was able to convince Lily that Zeesy and Rooky should live with them.  
With his cup of coffee in hand, James wandered around the house inspecting everything. This was a habit he had developed when they had gone under the Fidelius spells .  
If he hadn't been in pajama pants and a simple T-shirt, he could have been a general or admiral from days gone by, inspecting his troops or his ship.

His looked straight out the back door as he lifted his head and turned towards the front door. Although he could not see the door, he knew immediately who was just aperid in front of the door. There weren't many who knew the secret of the Fidelius spell. It took just seconds before he heard the knock of the old brass doorknocker.  
”It's open Sirius. But be silent, Lily and Harry are still asleep," James said. He knew, Sirius had heard him. The benefits of his animmagus.  
"Morning, James," Sirius whispered as he stepped through the door and dropped her silently shut behind him.  
"Morning. Do you have it?” James asked his best friend.  
“It wasn't easy, but I found it. Had to leave Amy behind, but I have it," Sirius reported.  
”You're a madman. Didn`t you thought it would take you longer?” said James.  
”I thought too. But after I told Amy what I was looking for, she took me to Muggle London last night and showed me where I get it faster,” Sirius explained.  
"Thank you , my friend," James reasoned, patting Sirius on the back.  
"I hope Bones didn't ask you too many questions," James said.  
“You know her after all. One of the best aurors in our Class," Sirius replied.  
"Speaking of aurors. Don't you have to get into work today? I don't think Mad Eye or Crouch approve of it if you're late again."  
"Spoil sport," Sirius hummed before disapparating.

James grabbed the packet that Sirus had given him, disappeared into the pantry in the kitchen, hid the packet behind some bags of pasta and additionally spell the package, which made it invisible to everyone but him.  
When he finished here, he looked at the clock and saw that it was slowly time to wake Lily and Harry, otherwise the two wouldn't make a midday nap and Harry could be quite unbearable if he didn't get his midday nap.

Arriving at the door to the bedroom, he saw that Lily and Harry had a visitor. Moe, the Cat Lily had been gifted by her mother in her sixth year of school, lay curled together at his owner's feet. Moe had his eyes open and glanced at James as if to tell him to leave.  
"Sorry Moe, but I have to wake these two," James reasoned, holding his hand at the Cat, at which he immediately rubbed his head against.

James let the Cat go and got to his knees, next to the head of the bed, so he was on par with Lily. He looked closely at his wife, because he sometimes enjoyed watching her sleep.  
She had buried her head so in her duvet that only her ponytail looked out from under this, causing him to smile at her. It didn't take much for James to imagine where the rest of his wife’s head was. He hadn't found her that way for the first time. Therefore, it was known that Lily had laid her head in such a way that her chin easily rested on the head of his son, who was hiding under the blanket.  
"Let´s go," James muttered as he gripped the corner of the duvet and easily pulled it down.

The further he pulled the blanked towards the feet of his wife, the more of her was released. She was lying there exactly as he had suspected. She had her chin on Harry's head while he had snuggled into his mother with his back. James pulled down the blanked so far that his wife pelvis and Harry's feet lay free. Gently he stroked a strand of hair out of Lily's face with his free hand and then leaned over her to kiss her on the forehead. This kiss brought a soothing warmth to him, which apparently was the same with his Lily, because she opened one of her sleepy eyes.  
"Good Morning, my flower," James whispered, looking straight into her eyes.  
“Don´t call me this,” Lily mused, opening her other eye, leaving James to suppress a laugh.  
She hated it when James called her that. She had never liked it and never would.  
"Good morning, Lily," said James, bending down to his wife again to give her a kiss on her mouth.  
”What time is it?” Lily wanted to know as the two broke away from each other.  
"Almost 10:00. I didn't want to let you sleep any longer, otherwise Harry is cranky by naptime”, said James, looking down to his still sleeping son.  
“Little man, it's time to get up,” said James affectionately, now stroking over his son's head, prompting Harry to stretch.  
Slowly, Harry, too opened his eyes, for the second time that day, and look to his parents.  
"Mom! Dad!" He said in a loud, joyful and yet tired voice.  
This prompted Moe, who hadn't moved all the whole time, to jump up and wander up to Harry. Once at his destination, he lay down next to him and let Harry fondlehim.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It had become evening and James kept looking over to his wife. He didn't know what it was, that caused him to do it, but today he had wanted to spend as much time as possible with his little family. Just be together. 

Lily and he had spoken today about whether not to take Harry and go for a walk with him. After all, it was Halloween. But they had not come to an agreement, as they had the last time they talked about it.  
Yet this time it was Lily who had said no, on the grounds that she was not be well. She felt sick every now and then.  
So, they had stayed at home and spent the evening talking together and watching Harry chase Moe through the ground floor.

So it was that James was now waiting on the big sofa, waiting together with two glasses of wine for his wife, who was about to put Harry to bed or, in other words, make Harry fall asleep. He heard Lily come down the stairs and approach the living room. With a swivel of his wand, he made the fire increase in size for him, so that it plunged the room into a pleasant red-orange flicker.  
"Wow!", Lily said in surprise as she entered the living room and took the situation in.  
"You are pulling out all the stops today. First you spend all day with me and Harry and now this,” she reasoned, making a sprawling move with her hand.  
"Did I miss something?" She asked James now, looking directly at him.  
"No. I just wanted to do it,” James replied to her, holding one wine glass towards her.  
Even before Lily could grab the glass, James abruptly turned his head towards the door.

"DEPULSO!" A voice screamed into the silence of the night and a glaring, white light spread everywhere.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The light became so strong that all who were exposed to it had to protect their eyes. The light got even brighter and you could hear a scream, which shocked everyone to the core *.  
Slowly, the light diminished in intensity and James jumped up from the sofa, grabbed his wand, which he had dropped when he had shielded his eyes from the light, and ran to the front door. With a force so strong that the windows shattered as the door slammed against the wall, James opened the door and stopped as if frozen.  
In front of him in a sphere as bright as the light, yet transparent, was a black-and-green mass floating.

The mass bore resemblance to fog and swirled around in the roughly one-metre sphere.  
"Wh ... What is that James?" His wife asked from behind him, pointing to the fog.  
James, who hadn't realised Lily had followed him, shrugged before turning around.  
"I don't know," James reasoned, looking at his wife.  
“I just know someone entered our front yard and approached the door. I couldn't tell who it was," he explained, lowering his wand, which he had pointed at the sphere.  
"What I can say for sure is that the old Potters' family wards have reacted the way they should. When the person wanted to harm us, they activated themselves and disabled the person. That was the light we saw, "James said. Lily looked at her husband, because she wasn't really reassured by his statement yet.  
"Shouldn't we call the aurors?" She asked him hesitantly.  
"We should," said James, and fired his auror emergency signal. 

So the two of them were in their own thoughts waiting in the hall for the Aurors. It was only when they heard Harry crying that they remembered their son, who was certainly more than scared.  
"HARRY!" Lily shouted, running to her son and letting James wait for the Aurors.  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Daily Prophet

Special edition!!!!

Dear readers,  
Something incredible happened yesterday! He-who-must-not–be-named was killed yesterday when he wanted to attack the Potter family ... 

 

Lord Potter has this to say: My son, his wife and our grandson ...

Albus Dumbledore had the following to say: ... day... future...

 

The man who read the article in the daily prophet folded it neatly when he was finished and set it aside.  
"That spread quickly," he said, only now looking at the person opposite him.  
"What do you expect? Voldemort has terrorized the magical community here for so long. Of course, his death is a headline,” the other man said.  
"After all, I have good news for you. We have a guessed what happened. We suspect he tried to make Horcruxes. However, he did not work perfectly. When we threw the Fog through the vail, more arrived here within a few minutes and followed the first man as if by magic," the first man explained.  
"That sounds good," said the second man, retrieving something from one of his pockets.

Two cigars came to the forefront, one of which he offered to the other man.  
“These are the last two I have from our teacher. I think that's a appropriate time now. "  
"I get the brandy," the other man replied.

The two men sat together for a good hour before saying goodbye to each other.  
"Charlus."  
"Saul."

 

end

 

* Here the Wilhelm cry introduce.

Beta: LilyJPotter


End file.
